The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cancun’.
‘Cancun’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z071970 (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z071901-998 (male parent, unpatented). ‘Cancun’ was selected in 2011 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cancun’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2011 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in 18-20 cm pots at 12-14 weeks after planting in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Cancun’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Full orange-colored spathes before pollen shedding;        2. Compact plant architecture; and        3. High inflorescence production.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Yellow Jacket BLZ’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,217), the upper surface spathe color of ‘Yellow Jacket BLZ’ is Yellow Group RHS 7A and the lower surface spathe color of ‘Yellow Jacket BLZ’ is Yellow Group RHS 7B, whereas the upper surface spathe color of ‘Cancun’ varies between Orange-Red Group RHS 32A and 34A and the lower surface spathe color of ‘Cancun’ varies between Yellow Group RHS 13A and Orange-Red Group RHS 33B.
Table 1 provides differences of ‘Cancun’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri selections Z071970 and Z071901-998.
TABLE 1‘Cancun’DifferencesZ071970Spathe colorVaries between Orange Group RHS25A and 25BPlant height22-37 cmZ071901-998Spathe colorVaries between Yellow-OrangeGroup RHS 21C and 23APlant height30-50 cm